Camping
by Lindsaylove15
Summary: Kate thinks the team is falling apart ever since the Wilson Polley incident so she decides they need to strengthen their bonds, so they spend one week together camping. Rated T for bad words in later chapters, Meter and Bud/Sam. Teasing and tons of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**This one's for surf chic we made a deal if I wrote a story for her she would write one for me. So here's the story! :)**

* * *

"Hurry up Megan!" Peter yelled, he was sitting in Kate's trailer, the whole team was going camping with Kate for a week. She said since the Wilson Polley, incident the team was falling apart and they needed to strengthen their bonds. The mayor and commissionor agreed to Kate's plan so the whole team had to go.

Megan was hauling 2 luggages and was not doing a great job.

"Here Megan, let me help you." Peter said, then got out of Kate's trailer to help Megan out her suitcases in the trunk.

"Thanks," Megan said sweetly, smiling at him.

"No problem," Peter said then shut the trunk.

Then peter and Megan got into Kate's trailer it was rather spacious and included a tv, a couch a coffee table, one fridge, and a bathroom but no beds. All of the girls had their hair pulled back into a ponytail and were wearing denim shorts with a pair of tennis shoes. Even Megan was wearing tennis shoes which was a change compared to her usual heels. She looked much more relaxed and also much shorter, and it didn't take long for the team to notice it.

"Wow! Megan! No heels!" Kate teased.

"I'm not all work." Megan shot back with a playful expression.

" Hey Kate where are we going?" Sam asked.

"Michigan," Kate answered.

"I'll be a long trip, so sit back and take a nap." Kate said and with that Kate started the engine and started to drive.

* * *

"Megan! Megan!" Kate whispered.

" Time to get up!" Kate whispered again.

"Go away!" Megan mumbled through her sleep.

"Maybe we should pour water on her!" Ethan suggested.

Then hearing that Megan immediately woke up.

" See! Works every time!" Ethan said, clearly proud of waking the doctor up.

"We're here!" Kate said excitedly.

"We're in the middle of the woods!" Megan exclaimed.

"We're about a quarter of a mile from the camping site. I parked here for some privacy." Kate answered.

"It's about a 15 minute walk, not too far I could always park closer if ou want me too," Kate teased

"No, I'm fine, I'm not as wimpy as you guys might think I am." Megan said then got up and joined the rest of the team who already started unpacking.

"Oh, Mrgan we never thought you were wimpy." Peter said.

"Ou, And Kate?" Peter asked.

"Yeah?" Kate turned around swiftly and looked at Peter.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Peter asked.

" I have 3 tents, you'll be sleeping there." Kate answered.

Peter nodded and went back to unpacking his things.

* * *

"Ready to head out troops?" Kate asked playfully.

"What are we going to do today?" Ethan asked like a little school girl.

"We could go swimming in the Lake, fish-" Kate was cut off from the whole team screaming,

"Swimming! Swimming!"

It was a very hot day and there was nothing no one else wanted to do other than swimming. Everyone got ready, changed into their swimsuits, and put on sunblock. All of the boys were wearing swimtrunks, and all of the girls were wearing a one-piece that is except for Megan who was wearing a bikini with sunglasses.

"Let's go!" Kate said excitedly, everyone shuffled out of the trailer carrying their swim towels with extra sunblock just in case.

Once they got there Kate signed in and the group headed towards the Lake.

"Who wants to jump in first?" Ethan asked.

"Megan will, right Megan?" Peter offered.

"Absolutely no-" But she was cut off by Peter pushing her into the Lake then jumping in himself.

"Nice one Peter," Sam congraulated.

"I'm going to kill you Peter!" Megan yelled and started swimming after Peter.

"Someone help!" Peter cried out scared baccuse Megan was gaining on him.

"You're on your own buddy," Bud said.

The sun was going down which formed the perfect sunset, the one you would see in the movies. That scene where one character and another would kiss. Peter and Megan were pretty far out and then they reached the beach where Peter put his arms out and panted.

" I surrender!" Peter said.

"Still going to kill you!" Megan said in a singing tone.

"Do whatever you want!" Peter said.

"Anything?" Megan said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Anything," Peter stated.

"Guys come over here!" Megan yelled and signaled for Sam, Bud, Ethan, Curtis and Kate to swim over to the beach where Peter and Megan were located.

"On the count of three everyone jumps," Kate said.

"Okay," everyone agreed.

They all jumped in and made there way over to where Megan and Peter were sitting at.

"C'mon Megan what are you going to do with poor Peter?" Curtis asked.

"All going to bury him, in the sand." Megan smiled her mischievous glare.

"Wait what?" Peter said.

"You said I could do anything to you," Megan smiled.

"Bad call man, now you're stuck." Ethan said.

"Let's get this over with," Peter and lied down.

* * *

**Doesn't have that much Sam/Bud and manly focuses on Megan and Peter (Meter) but It will in the next chapter.**

**Next chapter Summary: An uninvited visitor comes and visits the team.**

**-Lindsaylove15**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait! Hope the this chapter is worth it! Please Read and Review! :)

* * *

"Okay, I think that's good." Megan said and shoved one more pile of sand on Peter's chest.

"Can I get up now?" Peter asked, looking at all the sand on piled on him. Megan was still piling sand on him after twenty minutes, despite his whimpers, and begs Megan didn't listen and kept on piling sand on Peter.

"Wait, just one more," Megan said and shoved a pile of sand into Peter's blonde hair.

"My hair!" Peter exclaimed. And immediately drew his hands back towards his head and racked his fingers through his hair which was now full of sand thanks to Megan. Sam heard Peter freaking out and took this as an opportunity to tease him.

"My hair!" Sam mocked, making the same motion with his hands as Peter did when Megan shoved the pile of sand on him.

"Nice one Sam," Bud congratulated.

But Peter didn't hear him, he was busy chasing after Megan, you wouldn't normally see this scenario, but tonight the whole team could just relax and be themselves.

"So, Sam, I was thinking you know we could like go swimming together? Or something?" Bud offered, he was never the smooth talker when it came to girls especially Sam, he developed feelings for her a couple months ago but was too afraid to confront her about them.

"Sure Bud," Sam said with a grin on her face.

"I'll race you there!" Sam said and started running.

"No one beats Bud Morris!" Bud exclaimed.

Sam just laughed and kept on running.

* * *

"Ethan?" Kate asked to see if he was zoning out too.

"Yeah?" Ethan replied, Kate was glad she had someone to talk to, everyone was doing something, eve Curtis was out swimming in the Lake.

"Do you think they will ever notice?" Kate asked, looking at Ethan who casually had his sunglasses on, laying on his orange and yellow striped beach towel, with his arms pulled back behind his head.

"Who knows, you'd think that they'd notice their spark, after all they are detectives for a living." Ethan exclaimed.

Kate chuckled and said,

"Yep, they really are blindsided," Kate said.

"Do you know where Curtis is at?" Ethan asked.

"He's just relaxing in the water," Kate said and pointed to Curtis's direction to see him freaking about being touched by fish.

"Ahh, classic," Ethan said then dozed off into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Come on you crazy kids time to head back!" Kate yelled, Megan,Peter,Sam,Bud, Curtis, and Ethan all looked up then packed there things and got ready to leave the lake. They headed towards the bathroom door where they were taking showers, Megan called to be first, because she didn't like having fish water all over her the most.

"Hurry up Megan!" Kate yelled and pounded one of her fists on the bathroom door.

"Almost done!" Megan yelled.

Megan appeared in a silk blue tank top with a pair of matching shorts.

"What takes you so long Megan?" Kate asked then walked in the bathroom, and shut the door.

"I don't like having lake crap all over me," Megan said.

"Of course..." Kate trailed off her sentence.

* * *

Later on that night everyone got ready for bed. Brushed there teeth, took a shower and changed into their pajamas. The girls shared a tent while the guys shared one, and later on that night an uninvited visitor came.

"Guys!" Megan tried waking Sam and Kate up for she heard a noise and some hustling around their tent and wanted some comfort.

"Megan, go back to sleep," Kate mumbled and turned over so she faced Megan.

"Kate, someone's out there!" Megan whispered, she was frightened which was something you usually wouldn't see. Kate woke up, she knew Megan didn't get scared easily so she believed something bad was actually happening. And after Kate and Megan woke up, it stirred Sam's peacefulness and she also, eventually woke up.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Megan heard something!" Kate said and looked around the tent as if the intruder was in there.

"Maybe, we should go into the boys' tent." Sam suggested.

"Well," Kate weighed on the idea and decided.

"It's not that bad of an idea." Kate said, and right when she said it Megan and Sam were already unzipping the tent and running as fast as their legs could carry them towards the boys' tent. The next thing Bud knows, is that Sam is poking him painfully in the shoulder whispering,

"Bud! Wake up!"

"Huh?" Bud said and rolled over and tried to adjust his eyes, it was about 2 in the morning according to his watch, and he was still pondering why Sam, Kate, and Megan were inside their tent.

"What's going on?" Ethan said , for he woke up to see why he felt a painful jab in the shoulder; just like Bud.

"Megan thinks there is something outside, perhaps a bear?" Kate playfully suggested.

"A bear?" Ethan asked and looked around terror struck.

"There's no bea-" Curtis was interrupted by the sound of rustling and a shadow illuminating the tent's shadow.

* * *

That's the chapter, the whole thing's probably going to be 5 chapters or so? So yeah, please read and review!

XoXoXo

-Lindsay


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys :) I haven't updated in a while and will soon get back in the game :) I'm sooo excited for season 3 of BOP considering the higher stakes that all the cast members have been talking about. :) But anyway... here's the long awaited chapter! :))

Spoilers- None

Rating- K+ :)

Author- Lindsaylove15

Story- Camping

"What was that?" Ethan asked, and looked around only to see the group frozen, and silent. It was so quiet you could almost hear everybody's hearts beating out of their chests.

"Maybe it's just a raccoon." Peter said, trying to reassure the team.

"Peter's right, it's probably not a bear." Sam said. Then Ethan unzipped the tent and looked out without warning. His eyes widened and immediately zipped the tent door.

"What you think your doing?" Curtis and yanked Ethan back in the tent.

"I wanted to see-" Ethan was interrupted by Megan.

"What is it?" Megan asked, prepared for the worst.

"It's a skunk!" Ethan said.

"Seriously?" Megan asked her pupils dilated with disgust.

"Let's just make a run for it," Kate suggested.

"I guess it's worth a shot," Bud added.

"Let's do it!" shouted a pumped up Ethan.

And five minutes later everyone was prepped to make the run for their lives.

"Okay, on the count of three one, two, three!" Kate shouted, and then everyone started running to get out of the crowded tent.

Luckily, no one got sprayed, and then they started wondering about how they were going to spend their day.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Kate asked.

"How about some self-relaxation time? Then tomorrow we will do something big!" Kate suggested.

"Sounds awesome!" said Ethan.

So for the past hours Megan, Kate, Sam were wrapped up in their fashion magazines. While Bud and Peter were looking at new hunting guns. And Ethan being the Ethan we know, was watching the cat playing the piano video. He surprising got Wi-Fi out in the camper.

But as the team were enjoying themselves they had no idea what Kate had planned for them tomorrow.

* * *

So that's the chapter hope you guys enjoyed this update, please review and let me know what you guys are thinking :)


End file.
